memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek I-X - Limited Collector's Edition
| discs = 12 | director = various | date = | date2 = | rating = | reference = (UK) (Germany) | year = various }} Star Trek I-X - Limited Collector's Edition is a Blu-ray Disc boxset released in Region B that is exclusively available in the UK from Amazon.co.uk and in Germany from Amazon.de. Only 5000 copies of the set were produced. Included in the set is a 112-page full-color photo book including original studio production manuals and behind the scenes stills. Also included are film cells, 3 storyboards, a fabric Federation badge and a blueprint of the . Each copy of the set is also numbered. The disc contents are the same as previous releases including the and sets though they do feature artwork unique to this set. Disc contents *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman *''The Longest Trek: Writing the Motion Picture'' *Special Star Trek Reunion *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind V'Ger'' *Deleted Scenes *Storyboards *Trailers and TV spots *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Manny Coto *''James Horner: Composing Genesis'' *''A Tribute to Ricardo Montalban'' *''Collecting Star Trek's Movie Relics'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind'' Ceti Alpha VI *''Captain s Log'' *''Designing Khan'' *Original interviews with DeForest Kelley, William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, and Ricardo Montalban *''Where No Man Has Gone Before: The Visual Effects of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' *''The Star Trek Universe: A Novel Approach'' *Storyboards *Theatrical trailer *Commentary by Leonard Nimoy, Harve Bennett, Charles Correll' and Robin Curtis *Commentary by Ronald D. Moore and Michael Taylor *''Industrial Light & Magic: The Visual Effects of Star Trek'' *''Spock: The Early Years'' *''Star Trek and the Science Fiction Museum Hall of Fame'' *''Captain s Log'' *''Terraforming and the Prime Directive'' *''Space Docks and Birds of Prey'' *''Speaking Klingon'' *''Klingon and Vulcan Costumes'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind the Vulcan Katra Transfer'' *Photo galleries *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer *Commentary by William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy *Commentary by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman *''Pavel Chekov's Screen Moments'' *''The Three-Picture Saga'' *''Star Trek for a Cause'' *''Starfleet Academy: The Whale Probe'' *''Future's Past: A Look Back'' *''On Location'' *''Dailies Deconstruction'' *''Below-the-Line: Sound Design'' *''Time Travel: The Art of the Possible'' *''The Language of Whales'' *''A Vulcan Primer'' *''Kirk's Women'' *''From Outer Space to the Ocean'' *''The Bird of Prey'' *Original interviews with Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner, and DeForest Kelley *''Roddenberry Scrapbook'' *Featured Artist: Mark Lenard *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer *Commentary by William Shatner and Lisabeth Shatner *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman *''Star Trek Honors NASA'' *Hollywood Walk of Fame: James Doohan *''Starfleet Academy: Nimbus III'' *Harve Bennett's Pitch to the Sales Team *''The Journey: A Behind-the-Scenes Documentary'' *Makeup Tests *Pre-Visualization Models *''Rockman in the Raw'' *''Star Trek V'' press conference *''Herman Zimmerman: A Tribute'' *Original interview with William Shatner *''Cosmic Thoughts'' *''That Klingon Couple'' *''A Green Future?'' *Deleted Scenes *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailers *TV spots Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn *Commentary by Larry Nemecek and Ira Steven Behr *''Tom Morga: Alien Stuntman'' *''To Be Or Not To Be: Klingons and Shakespeare'' *''Starfleet Academy: Praxis'' *''The Perils of Peacemaking'' *''Stories from Star Trek VI'' **''It Started with a Story'' **''Prejudice'' **''Director Nicholas Meyer'' **''Shakespeare & General Chang'' **''Bring it to Life'' **''Farewell & Goodbye'' *Conversations with Nicholas Meyer *''Klingons: Conjuring the Legend'' *''Federation Operatives'' *''Penny s Toy Box'' *''Together Again'' *''DeForest Kelley: A Tribute'' *Original cast interviews *Production gallery *Storyboards * Convention Presentation by Nicholas Meyer *Trailers * Commentary by David Carson and Manny Coto * Commentary by Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore * Next Generation Designer Flashback: Andrew Probert * Stellar Cartography on Earth * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part One * Trek Roundtable: Generations * Starfleet Academy: Trilithium * ''Scoring Trek * Production featurettes * Visual Effects featurettes * Scene Deconstruction featurettes * A Tribute to Matt Jefferies * The Enterprise Lineage * Captain Picard's Family Album * Creating 24th Century Weapons * Deleted Scenes * Storyboards * Production Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Damon Lindelof and Anthony Pascale * Commentary by Jonathan Frakes * Commentary by Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore * Industrial Light & Magic – The Next Generation * Greetings from the International Space Station * SpaceShipOne's Historic Flight * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Two * Trek Roundtable: First Contact * Starfleet Academy: Temporal Vortex * Production featurettes * Scene Deconstruction featurettes * Jerry Goldsmith: A Tribute * The Legacy of Zefram Cochrane * First Contact: The Possibilities * The Borg Collective featurettes * Storyboards * Photo Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis * Westmore's Legacy * Marina Sirtis: The Counselor Is In * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Three * Trek Roundtable: Insurrection * Starfleet Academy: The Origins of the Ba'ku and Son'a Conflict * Production featurettes * Westmore's Aliens * Star Trek's Beautiful Alien Women * Creating the Illusion featurettes * Deleted Scenes with intro by Peter Lauritson * Storyboards * Photo Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda * Commentary by Stuart Baird * Commentary by Rick Berman * Reunion with the Rikers * Today's Tech, Tomorrow's Data * Robot Hall of Fame * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Four * Trek Roundtable: Nemesis * * Starfleet Academy: Thalaron Radiation * Production featurettes * A Star Trek Family's Final Journey * A Bold Vision of The Final Frontier * The Enterprise-E * The Romulan Empire featurettes * Deleted Scenes with intro by Rick Berman * Storyboards * Trailers Star Trek: Special Features Two bonus discs featuring the following documentaries: * Star Trek: The Captains' Summit * Star Trek Evolutions'' |sprev= |next=ENT Season 3 Blu-ray |snext=''Star Trek: The Compendium'' }}